I Would Be A Fool
by Evangeline25
Summary: Trixie and Christopher are out on a second date, but how will she cope when a familiar drink is placed in front of her?


Trixie stood in the doorway, looking over at Christopher, who had clearly taken Trixie leaving to go to the ladies, as an opportunity to touch himself up, redo his tie, and sort out his hair. It was vital to him that he looked his beat for their second date. She smiled to herself, took a deep breath and strolled over to the bench. They were surrounded by candles, to create light in the early autumn night. It was the perfect location for a date- there was no doubt about that.

'I've ordered drinks- two martinis. I presume you like them, I mean why wouldn't you?' He laughed.

Trixie froze in thought. Oh god, she hadn't told him. But what if she did? Would she scare him off? Would it totally put him off the idea of a romance between them? She would tell him… but not right now.

'Thank you.' She answered hesitantly. A waiter could be seen turning the corner, with a tray. Trixie felt a sudden crisis of confidence, as the waiter placed her drink on the coaster.

'Well,' Christopher said, lifting up his glass. 'Cheers!'

Trixie didn't want to seem rude so she clinked glasses with him. But he noticed something was wrong, when Trixie didn't take an immediate sip.

'Aren't you going to have some?'

Trixie gulped, trying to figure how to phrase the answer.

'I can't'

Christopher pulled back confused.

'What do you mean you can't?''

'Look, there's something I haven't told you yet.'

Christopher looked concerned. His first thought was that she might be pregnant, but he knew that wouldn't make sense if she was on a date with him.

'Just over two years ago, I was engaged- to a curate. Tom Herewood.'

'Tom? I know him well.'

'We decided to end it, it wasn't working.' Trixie was trying to hold back the tears. She was no longer upset about her broken engagement, but didn't want to scare Christopher off.

'I had no one. Nothing. Apart from alcohol.'

Christopher drew a quick breath, which Trixie heard. She turned to face him more directly.

'But I want to reassure you.' She said. 'I am recovering. I am recovered.'

Christopher reached into Trixie's handbag. Trixie expected him to pull out his car keys, and run off, having decided she wasn't the girl for him, but instead, pulled out his mint spray. Trixie just watched him, wondering what on earth he was doing. He sprayed it in his mouth and put it back in her bag. He obviously wasn't planning on leaving. And he didn't, and instead budged closer up to Trixie, and placed his hand firmly on her hip. He tilted his head, parted his lips and began leaning in towards her. She was in a daze, and didn't know whether what he was doing was right or not, but he seemed to be so in the moment she did not resist him. Christopher locked his lips into hers, and removed his hand from her hip and placed it behind her head. Slowly, they began to part, driven by the need for air. Brining his hand back to his lap, he stroked Trixie's cheek. He reached into his pocket, put the money for the drinks on the table, and stood reaching for the blonde's hand. She took it, and together they walked out to the front by the car.

'Christopher?' she asked. 'I just told you I am a recovering alcoholic. I wasn't expecting you to kiss me.'

'Well I wasn't expecting you to tell me you are a recovering alcoholic, was I? Look, it came as a bit of a shock. But then I realised- too many times in the past, have I made important decisions so quickly, without thinking…'

'Are you saying you didn't think about the kiss?' interrupted Trixie, worried that she had jumped to conclusions.

Grabbing both of Trixie's hands, Christopher said,

'No, no, not at all. I'm saying I didn't leave you without thinking. I definitely thought about the kiss!'

She smiled weakly at him, as she felt their fingers intertwine .

'But are you sure? About this?' she asked.

'Absolutely. You are a brave, courageous, thoughtful girl, and I don't want to sound too keen, but a pretty attractive one too. What is not to love?'

'Yes, but...'

'That doesn't matter to me now, and if it did- I would be a fool.'

They stood in silence, listening to the muffled music that played in the bar. Christopher slowly pushed Trixie up against his sports car, and took off her coat, that hung on her shoulders, and placed it in the passenger seat. He kissed her shoulder, and began necking her passionately, before she jerked her head towards him. Rapidly, he kissed her, which pushed her more against the car door. He realised that this may be a bit soon, but he had never been so sure. So sure that she was the girl for him.


End file.
